


[Podfic of] Subject to Change

by Podcath



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:36:00] post-1x21. Soundczech's Summary: "In a year, probably not even that long, you won't even remember my name. Oh, what happened to that kid who wouldn't leave me alone? Who thought he was in love with me. If you fucking think of me at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Subject to Change

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Subject to Change](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6963) by Soundczech. 



**Title:** [Subject to Change](http://soundczech.livejournal.com/59991.html)  
**Author:** Soundczech  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Queer as Folk (US)  
**Pairing:** Brian/Justin  
**Length:** 1:32:37  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Beta** : [Crinklysolution](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution)  
**Music** : Chemical Brothers - Where Do I Begin  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?51l0x122olm9sxk) (43.65 MB)  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?mqcgtyw97n7b90w) (54.13 MB)  



End file.
